


Hannigram Tumblr Drabbles

by OneHandedBooks



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Tumblr drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHandedBooks/pseuds/OneHandedBooks
Summary: A place to collect short Tumblr prompted fic





	Hannigram Tumblr Drabbles

Short fic based on this Tumblr post:

_"@diea-kierlyn:_

_Every time I see a pic/gif of Will with his hand on the plexiglass all I want is for Hannibal to put his hand up there too. And I know there are reasons why he didn’t. It’s not even a thing he would do. I’m not sure it would fit the emotion of the scene…But I want it!"_

Will puts his warm hand against the cool glass of Hannibal’s cell. It is brief enough, for revenge, the space between one breath and another, and Hannibal lives a thousand thousand lifetimes in that moment. Perhaps Will has always been there, with his hand on the glass, and Hannibal has always been here, with his hands at his sides. He wants to bring his own hand up, to place it over Will’s hand. To feel the warmth of Will’s skin that is fogging the clear cool glass, but there is no time to move, in these moments between one breath and another. A thousand thousand moments all stacked up like windowpanes. Closing so fast and so furious only an elementary particle could ford them. Hannibal is fast, but not as fast as an elementary particle. Or maybe there is simply too much time. Taffy time. Immovable and sluggish. All the time in the world for Hannibal to cross at his leisure, but now no space to move. Physics simply doesn’t allow all this time and all that space to exist at once. And then Will is moving, fast in his time, and Hannibal is standing still, stuck in this space. They won’t let him have his little book here, with his thoughts and his math. The little book with the equation to turn back time. Sketched in pencil, still unfinished.


End file.
